recuperarte
by Male Leiva
Summary: No siempre los sueños son solo sueños. Karin se encuentra confusa a causa a causa de una pesadilla, mas pronto nota comienza a entender las cosas. Tenian que recuperarse, aunque para ello tuvieron que esperar una nueva vida. SasuKarin. Felices Fiestas. Para Ana, espero que te guste.


Recuperarte.

* * *

><p><em><strong>El hilo rojo del destino.<strong>_

_**Un hilo invisible conecta aquellos que están destinados a encontrarse, a pesar del tiempo, el lugar y a pesar de las circunstancias.**_

_**El hilo puede tensarse.**_

_**El hilo puede enredarse.**_

_**Pero NUNCA romperse.**_

* * *

><p>Se despertó una madrugada, entre las tres o cuatro de esta. Sentía una gran opresión en el pecho, la cual no la dejaba respirar, haciéndola pensar que moriría de un dolor no muy específico y sin motivo aparente.<p>

Su vida hasta ese momento pareciera una mentira. En sus sueños pudo escuchar voces, ver hechos confusos y borrosos, pero reales. A su parecer.

Las lágrimas caían una tras otra por su mejilla, sin poder detenerlas. Odiaba llorar y se encontraba sin entender el motivo de su llanto.

Algún rincón de ella podía comprenderlo. Perdió algo. Aunque no de manera directa, se sentía incompleta. Como si ahora notara lo que le faltaba y tuviera encontrar su otra mitad.

Cerró los ojos con fuerza, concentrándose en respirar de manera normal. Llevo su mano hasta su agitado pecho, como si solo con eso pudiera calmar esa insoportable sensación. Desearía que fuese tan fácil.

Hasta ahora, nunca se sintió de esa manera. Pesadillas hubo por montón en su vida, pero jamás al punto de despertarse con esa sensación… sensación de agonía, de muerte en vida, un vacío que quería consumirla completa.

Estuvo un largo tiempo sentada pensando en todo y en nada a la vez. En todo momento con la mirada perdida.

Trataba de encontrarle sentido a algo que probablemente no lo tuviera. Solo era un sueño, que ella sentía como muy real. A todo el mundo le pasaba.

«_No todo el mundo se despierta muriendo de dolor. Llorando como si se hubiera muerto su ser más querido» _

Pero si lo había hecho. En su sueño ese ser más querido se encontraba cerca de la muerte, tirado en el piso. Y ella lo sentía. En el sueño sentía como a él con cada segundo se le escapaba la vida, mientras luchaba por sobrevivir.

Ella en cambio se encontraba en un lugar lejano, derramando lágrimas, desesperada y temerosa. Parecía ser una gran guerra lo que había a su alrededor. Ella luchaba por la vida de su ser amado. Porque podía sentir ese amor, el mismo que la estaba haciendo tomar acciones suicidas. Todo tan real que eran entendible sus llanto y dolor.

Y de pronto era atravesada por "ramas" asesinas. Despertándola así de su sueño.

No era su muerte lo que causaba tanta angustia, era la de aquel desconocido lo que la tenía mal.

Era un sueño. No uno normal, pero no podía pasar de eso ¿Qué se supone eran? ¿Ninjas? ¿Que seguía?

¿O que había pasado?

Esa pregunta se mantuvo en su cabeza durante el resto de la mañana, donde asistió al colegio de manera habitual.

Ella no creía en nada en concreto. No tenía una religión a la que ser fiel, pero era abierta de mente y razonable siempre que podía. No buscaba explicaciones fantasiosas, prefería la lógica y en esta ocasión no había mucha.

Se pasó la hora del almuerzo googleando en su celular de alta gama, el mismo que pagaría su trabajo de medio tiempo.

No fue muy a fondo y no descubrió nada nuevo. Pero tenía que admitir que comenzaba a imaginar cosas realmente imposibles, teorías locas.

¿Qué haces? –pregunto su amigo Suigetsu. El alvino se acercó de manera despreocupada, hasta el rincón donde se encontraba sentada ella.

Karin se encontraba sentada en el suelo, donde había sombra. Tenía el Bento, que su madre le había preparado, sobre las piernas y el celular en mano buscando acerca de reencarnaciones.

Cuentas. –mintió, deteniendo su búsqueda para beber algo de Coca-Cola. – llegas antes de lo planeado, calculo que seguro ya la botaste.

Hoy estas más perra que de costumbre ¿no dormiste bien?

Justamente eso. –Respondió, ignorando la ironía de la pregunta.

Supongo que eso es una mejor justificación que admitir que estás en tu periodo. –el Hozuki, tomando un Onigiri de Karin.

No robes mi comida. Deja de hablar de periodos mientras comes. Baka.

Sin darse cuenta se quedaron hablando, mejor dicho peleando. Incluso después de la hora del almuerzo. Saltearon clases, Karin para descansar un poco y Suigetsu para escapar de nueva exconquista.

A la hora de la salida, La Uzumaki fue directamente a su trabajo de medio tiempo. Era un restaurante, donde la especialidad era ramen y que cada vez se hacía más grande. Más clientes = mejor paga. Su vida se regía por eso últimamente. Sus caprichos no se pagaban solos y sus padres no podían con todo.

Su vida era sencilla. Asistía a una Kōtōgakkō pública, Vivía en un departamento con sus padres y su hermano mayor Negato. Su corta vida era igual a la de cualquier otra japonesa promedio. Ella se preocupaba por no destacar mucho –aunque su cabello rojo quisiera impedirlo– y tener un buen promedio de nota, sin llegar a preocuparse demasiado por ello.

Su preocupación más cercana era divertirse, al menos ese año. Ya después pensaría en el futuro y se concentraría en elegir una buena carrera que se le diese bien y le pagaran mucho.

Teuchi la saludo con una sonrisa, mientras seguía cocinando. Solo hace unas semanas encontró dicho restaurante y conseguido un puesto en este. Más todo funcionaba con tranquilidad, de manera que se sentía a gusto.

Se puso su uniforme en el vestidor, y frente el espejo término por acomodar su pañuelo blanco en el cabello.

(N/A: El uniforme es el mismo que Ayame)

Se pasó su turno de manera natural, pero cansadora. Al final de su turno solo se cambió deseando llegar a su casa para darse una buena ducha.

Pretendía hacer como que el sueño no ocurrió, deseaba olvidarlo. Cosa que cambio repentinamente, cuando se pudo verlo.

Estaba por cruzar la calle, a la salida del trabajo, cuando levanto la vista y ahí estaba él.

Era el mismo chico del sueño. Su cabello azabache, sus ojos ónix y la piel blanca. Solo que esta vez no tenía ninguna herida, ni esa ropa rara, ahora estaba mejor de lo que creía. Se veía hermoso con su ropa casual.

Sasuke ella lo llamaba así en su sueño entre sollozos. Era él quien era dueño de su corazón y su angustia.

No sabía de donde salía aquello, porque se lo veía ahora. Tendría más lógica primero conocerlo y luego soñarlo. Nada importo ya tal fue el alivio que sintió, que sonrió y sin pensarlo camino en su dirección.

El Uchiha esperaba a Naruto, su mejor amigo, que se ya tendría que haber llegado. Pero al levantar la mirada solo vio a una pelirroja, que lo miro con una sonrisa y camino hacía el.

Pensó que era una acosadora, que quería tratar de coquetearle. Ya estaba bastante cansado de eso y no sería amable al rechazarla. No estaba el Uzumaki para detenerlo.

Si cruzas sin mirar a los dos lados nada bueno puede pasar. Karin tan feliz estaba de saber que aquel chico estaba vivo, que no midió las consecuencias de sus actos y solo por un pelo el Uchiha logro salvarla.

Estas loca. –dijo en un tono cortante, hasta amenazante. Hubo tirado de ella con tanta fuerza, que cayeron uno encima del otro. Aunque la gene pasaba a su alrededor, nadie los miraba en concreto.

El tono se le hizo familiar, aun así fue el detonante para traerla a la realidad. Seguro pensaba que estaba loca. Un momento. Era lo que le dijo.

Lo siento. –hablo con un ligero rubor en las mejillas, por la cercanía. mientras se paraban ambos atino a decir: –Te confundí con alguien… alguien que hace mucho no veo, supongo me emocione y no me fije en el auto.

Sasuke creyó las palabras de la dueña de esos ojos rubí, esta no parecía mentir. Y no lo hacía… en el fondo ambos sabían que era alguien a quien no veían hace mucho tiempo… Quizás décadas, ciclos o milenios. Ya se conocían, eso podían sentirlo al mantener las miradas.

Tks…Ten más cuidado a la próxima. –dijo ignorando esa opresión en su pecho. Escuchando como a lo lejos lo llamaban desde la vereda de enfrente su amigo y su recientemente novia.

"Teme"

"Sasuke-Kun"

–Gracias. –fue lo único que dijo Karin, en un susurro y camino hacia el lado opuesto. Siguiendo su camino.

Era el chico de sus sueños, literal. Pero prefería evitarlo. Estaba bien con saber que seguía vivo y sano, que no sufría.

Algo andaba muy mal con ellos y Antes de volver a sentir la angustia de esa mañana, prefería no verlo nunca más. Alejarse de él e imaginar que era feliz con quien seguramente era su amor.

Pero su hilo rojo solo se encontraba algo enredado, nadie podría cortarlo, no esta vez… por mucho que ellos quisieran evitarlo, ya estaban destinados.

* * *

><p>Hola! Son más de las once del 31 de diciembre y quería felicitarlos por el nuevo años.<p>

El fic es para Ana, del intercambio navideño.

Espero que te guste y aunque no he seguido por completo tu petición, esto es algo que pensaba hacer un long-fic hace mucho tiempo. En cambio espero al menos escribirle un capítulo más.

Les deseo un muy buen año nuevo y me voy de peda.

Las quiero. Gracias por leer.

El Sasukarin vive

* Cumplí mi palabra antes que termine el año ;)


End file.
